While the problem of calculating or measuring third order intermodulation distortion has been well studied and many references to the successful determination of such distortion can be found, the need exists for explicit design techniques that enable the selection of tunable capacitors and the design of circuit parameters for desired third order intermodulation distortion levels. In particular, a strong need exists for a method and apparatus capable of mitigating third order inter-modulation distortion in electronic circuits and systems incorporating voltage tunable capacitors.